KAAMELOTT : Les tourelles de plage
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Leodagan veut installer des tourelles mobiles sur les plages de l'ile de bretagne.


KAAMELOTT : Les tourelles de plage

KAAMELOTT : Les tourelles de plage

Le roi Arthur et Léodagan, roi de Carmélide, discutent des derniers événements à une table.

- Nous avons quand même bien repoussé l'invasion viking, constate Arthur.

- Oui, c'est sur, répond Léodagan. Mais bon, avec une bonne ligne de défense on aurait pu éviter qu'ils débarquent sur nos côtes et ne pas être obligé de se battre dans les terres.

- Je m'en doutais que vous alliez dire un truc du genre.

- Ah ben ça ! Fallais si attendre, fait Léodagan en levant la voix.

- Si je vous écoutais, il faudrait des tours de guet et des catapultes partout, s'emporte Arthur. Il me semble que j'ai été assez généreux déjà en acceptant d'en faire disposer sur les cotes !

- Ah ça oui ! Mais il n'y en a pas assez !

- Pendant qu'on y est, il n'y a qu'à édifier une muraille tout autour du royaume !

- En voilà une bonne idée, s'exclame le roi de Carmélide.

- Mais vous êtes complètement parano , lance Arthur en agitant les mains.

- Sans allez jusque là, j'ai une idée pour la défense côtière, répond Léodagan calmement.

- Il y avait longtemps, soupire le roi. Et qu'est-ce donc ?

Le roi de Carmélide se penche pour ramasser quelque chose au sol. Il dispose sur la table un petit objet en bois ayant la forme d'une tour avec un bras de catapulte et des roues.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar , s'étonne Arthur.

- Une tourelle catapulte mobile, annonce fièrement Léodagan.

- Mais vous avez pêché ça où ?

- C'est une idée d'un maître de guerre de chez moi.

- Hé ben , déclare Arthur en ouvrant grand les yeux. Et ça sert à quoi ?

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer !

- Je ne demande pas mieux, répond le roi avec curiosité.

- À la base, ce sont de simples tourelles de guet sur lesquelles est monté un bras de catapulte.

- Je vois cela ! Mais pourquoi des roues ?

- Pour les rendre mobiles.

- Mobile !?

- Oui ! Comme je sais que vous allez encore dire que vous ne pouvez pas investir dans la construction d'une centaine de tour de guet, etc…, lance Léodagan avec de grands gestes.

- Une centaine , s'exclame le roi.

- Laissez-moi finir !

- D'accord, allez-y, s'excuse Arthur.

- Donc, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions rendre les tourelles mobiles, elles seraient tirées par des chevaux, comme cela en qu'a d'attaque, il suffirait de les regrouper pour faire une défense, dit fièrement Léodagan. Et cela réduit le nombre de tours à fabriquer, c'est tout bénef. !

- Moui, acquiesce le roi. C'est une bonne idée, mais vous voulez les placés où ces tourelles ?

- Sur les plages !

- Sur les plages, donc dans le sable ?

- Oui, pourquoi cela vous dérange ?

- Pas vraiment, je ne suis plus a ça prés, mais vous ne pensez pas que les chevaux vont avoir du mal a tiré ces tourelles ?

- Il suffit d'en mettre assez, d'après le créateur, il suffit de quatre ou cinq bêtes pour les bouger.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas cela que je voulais dire.

- Quoi alors ?

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'avec le poids d'une tour, les chevaux vont avoir du mal à bouger la construction sur le sable, car elle va s'enfoncer dans le sol, explique Arthur.

- Ah ben ça ! Tous de suite le détail , ronchonne le roi de Carmélide.

- Un gros détail il me semble, répond Arthur en écarquillant les yeux.

- Mais je vous rassure, j'y ai pensé !

- Je suis curieux de connaître votre solution , s'exclame le roi.

- On s'inspire des Romains !

- Pardon !!?? Les Romains ?

- Oui ! Ils ont pavé nos routes !

- Quel rapport !?

- Alors, nous allons paver nos plages !

- Pavez nos plages , s'étonne Arthur. Mais vous vous rendez compte du travail ! Sur le sable des pavés !

- Oui c'est sur, c'est un investissement sur plusieurs années, mais vous serez bien content de les trouver lors d'une prochaine invasion.

- Il faut quand même que j'y réfléchisse.

- Oui, mais pas trop quand même, fait Léodagan un peu gêné.

- Et pourquoi , questionne le roi soupçonneux.

- C'est-à-dire que là vous avez une maquette, mais j'en ai déjà commandé une.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, comme cela vous vous rendrez mieux compte en voyant en réel.

- Hé ben ! Vous ne manquez pas de toupet , lui fait remarquer Arthur.

- Bon, j'admets, j'ai peut-être été un peu vite sur le coup.

Le roi ouvre grand les yeux et lâche un grand soupir.

- J'admets que l'idée est bonne…

- Ah , jubile Léodagan.

- Mais vous auriez pu attendre avant d'en faire fabriquer une. Réaliser une étude pour voir si cela était possible de bouger ses tourelles sur les plages et d'autre chose encore.

- Rien ne vaut une vraie tourelle pour tester !

- Oui, c'est pas faux, mais quand même pavé les plages vous ne trouvez pas cela de trop ?

- Cela peut être utile à double sens.

- Expliquez !?

- Si nous pavons les plages pour que les tourelles puissent être mobiles, quand elles n'auront plus de munitions pour les catapultes, elles pourront toujours se servir des pavés sur le sable.

- En effet, mais l'inverse est valable aussi, remarque Arthur.

- Comment cela ?

- Si les ennemis débarquent, ils pourront utiliser les pavés contre les tourelles et nos hommes.

- J'avais pas pensé à cela, répond Léodagan en frappant dans ses mains.

- Ben voilà, soupire Arthur. C'est juste un détail.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
